1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, a transmission terminal, and a transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference systems that hold a remote conference between users at remote places via a communication network such as the Internet have been widely used. With the conference system, in a conference room in which one of parties such as participants that have the remote conference is, images of the conference room including the party and the like in the conference are captured and audio such as remarks thereof is collected using a terminal device of the remote conference system. The conference system converts them to pieces of digital data and transmits the pieces of digital data to a terminal device of the other party. In a conference room of the other party, the images are displayed on a display and the audio is output through a speaker. Thus, a conference between users at remote places can be held in a state close to an actual conference.
Japanese Patent No. 4646668 discloses an image capturing device including a setting unit setting a parameter to be used for motion detection in the following manner. When motion of a subject is detected, video image data is transmitted to the outside at a frame rate higher than that in the case of no motion detected and the video image data that has failed to be transmitted is saved. The parameter to be used for motion detection is set such that when an amount of saved data becomes equal to or larger than a threshold, motion becomes more difficult to be detected than the case where the amount of saved data is smaller than the threshold.
The conventional remote conference systems have been used in such a manner that a plurality of locations are connected for a long period of time and states of the respective locations are shared all the time. That is, pieces of information of the same quality are transmitted and received all the time even when no user pays attention to a target terminal. This usage manner has a problem in that unnecessary load is imposed on a network as a transmission path and a server controlling transmission and reception of these pieces of information.
In view of the above-mentioned circumferences, there is a need to provide a transmission system, a transmission terminal, and a transmission method capable of reducing load of transmission on a network.